Gracias a ti
by paolita201521
Summary: 8 años después de su último adiós, dos personas se encuentran y hablan a corazón abierto


Existen momentos en la vida de toda persona en los que simplemente deseamos repetir aquel instante que nos ha marcado para siempre; aunque sabemos lo absurdo de pedir algo asi ya que el tiempo no da marcha atrás y la vida continua, implacable y resuelta.

Pero también están esos momentos en los que aquellas cosas que quisiéramos sucedan pasan y no sabemos como reaccionar ante tales eventos, que muchas veces parecen sacados de lo onírico y traídos a nuestra realidad.

En estos momentos no sé si considerarme victima de las circunstancias o ser parte del ahora problema, pues me encuentro en una disyuntiva tremenda: retornar y recuperar el pasado o continuar adelante sin saber como reaccionar a todo lo que se viene encima (en un sentido, realmente figurado).

Esa es mi historia, un conglomerado de dudas y suposiciones que dia a dia van rompiendo mi confianza y entereza, al punto de someterme a mi pasado de un modo fiel y especular con mi futuro en medio de un juego de placer que no sé a donde me va a llevar.

\- Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para decirle que detenga esos juegos que tiene conmigo…

 _\- Pues habla claro y no te dejes manipular asi_

\- Es que no es fácil sabes, yo he luchado contra estos sentimientos por 8 largos años y ahora, aparece una mujer bella de corazón y de cuerpo, que se hace mi amiga, ama coquetear con todo lo que se mueva y eso me incluye; se me acerca por la espalda, me abraza, me susurra apagado al oído, lo mordisquea, me toca; ella no lo sabe, pero me excita su sola presencia y aun asi estoy siendo fuerte para no darme la vuelta y ponerla contra la primera pared que yo pueda divisar y ..

 _\- Entiendo, entiendo, es mucho lo que genera en ti, pero para ella solo es un juego mas, tu sabes que no la puedes tener por todos los comentarios que podrias generar y la estas respetando por sobre tu voluntad misma; entonces, te pregunto: ¿qué piensas hacer?_

\- No lo sé ok, no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que me encanta, amo acariciarle los cabellos, la espalda, ser suave con ella, abrazarla, amo los momentos en que me permite cobijarla en mis brazos, adoro que juegue conmigo y que sólo a mi me brinde ese trato entre los amigos que nos reunimos a menudo; detesto cuando me ignora y deseo constantemente un beso suyo, como aquel que casi nos dimos en la camioneta de nuestro amigo.

 _\- A ver, explícame, ¿Cómo que casi de dan un beso?_

\- Bueno, aquella noche ensayamos para una presentación que tuvimos fuera de la ciudad y luego debíamos ir a ensayar a la casa de mi amigo Charles ; pero al reparar en que sólo él había traído su camioneta sugerimos acomodarnos todos de algún modo para llegar rápido a seguir ensayando.

 _\- ¿y?_

\- Y bueno, ella se sentó en mis piernas, a mi costado iban los otros dos chicos algo ocupados con cosas en su regazo y además el carro por dentro estaba oscuro, entonces comenzamos a conversar y a jugar un poco, cuando en un desnivel de la pista la camioneta hace un movimiento brusco y yo sujeté fuertemente a mi amiga, para que no se lastime; ella se giró un poco más hacia mi y me empezó a ver fijo a los ojos, ella se fue acercando poco a poco hacia mi rostro y hemos quedado a muy poca distancia, pero como habían más personas en la camioneta que se podrían haber dado cuenta tan sólo nos quedamos ahí mirando fijo y luego yo retrocedí un poco más sobre el espaldar de asiento para podernos alejar.

 _\- Vaya, si que has estado en el borde, a punto de caer; dime, ¿Cómo te has podido controlar?, no sé, dices que la chica es guapa y candente por lo que entiendo, ¿Cómo es que no has avanzado sobre ella aun?_

\- No he avanzado con ella porque es mi amiga por sobre todo, es hetero hasta la medula y no quiero perder su amistad por un momento de calentura.

 _\- ¿y si ella tiene la misma calentura que tu tienes hacia ella?, ¿no has pensado en eso?_

\- Claro que lo he pensado, vivo soñándola en diferentes situaciones, cada una mas fuerte que la otra; como soñarnos tomando masajes de pareja en los que nos pedían quitarnos todas las prendas y yo la sentía sobre mi trasero con todo su centro rozandome la piel sensible de esa zona, sintiendo su humedad sobre mi, el tacto de su piel en mi espalda desnuda, sus pequeños pero apetecibles pechos apretándose con fuerza y vehemencia sobre mi piel; luego la situación se invertía y era yo quien moria de vergüenza de que ella sienta mi humedad en su piel y ella se giraba frente a mi, mientras yo veía sus pechos desnudos y solo me abalanzaba sobre ellos para besarlos, besar su cuello, su vientre, poco a poco descender y luego regresar para dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios…

 _\- Bien, este…, entiendo lo que me dices, es sencillamente erótico y bello porque a pesar del deseo carnal que ella te produce tu quieres cuidarla y el hecho de estar sobre ella o que ella este sobre ti y boca abajo significa que de algún modo te busca y quiere tu entera protección._

\- Siendo honesta, no sé que pensar, me da miedo todo esto que ella me hace sentir; ella es mi futuro incierto, aquel que tengo miedo de tocar porque no sé qué cosa me va a deparar, en cambio mi pasado…

 _\- ¿Qué pasa con tu pasado?_

\- Bueno, mi pasado ha sido mi tortura todos estos años, me ha hecho llorar lágrimas de sangre, me ha hecho gritar de dolor, sufrir lo que nunca creí que podría sufrir por amor, me ha hecho desear nunca haberla conocido, haber podido ser más firme y no dejar que la emoción le ganase a mi razón

 _\- Siento que te arrepientes un poco de haber amado a esta persona en algún momento de tu vida ¿o me equivoco?_

\- No, no te equivocas; mira, es difícil decir que me arrepiento, porque era muy joven y cualquier emoción fuerte dominaba toda mi voluntad, al punto de ser una marioneta en sus manos y dejar que me manejase a su antojo y gusto

 _\- Eso significa que te utilizaba a su antojo_

\- No, porque yo dejé que me use tal cual quiso; podía poseer mi cuerpo, jugar con la nobleza de mi alma, usar su natural seducción y tenerme a sus pies cuando quisiera; mi voluntad simplemente desaparecía cuando ella decía un te amo.

 _\- Realmente has sido la marioneta que cualquier mujer desearía tener en una pareja,_

\- Si, trataba de complacer todos sus gustos, ya sean dulces o regalos, se incluían sus fantasias sexuales, las propias de aquella edad; muchas veces peleábamos porque nuestras amigas se me acercaban y me abrazaban, ella desquitaba su rabia conmigo y yo solo correspondia a sus instintos pues no quería que se molestara conmigo. Fui una completa idiota en aquel entonces; aunque no puedo negar que hubieron cosas bellas que no he olvidado aun. Lo que me pone mal es saber que aun después de todo este tiempo, el habernos reencontrado, ya adultas, de algún modo maduras hace que muchos de mis pilares empiecen a tambalear, porque tu sabes mejor que yo que el primer amor no se olvida; mucho menos si vuelve a ti cuando piensas que todo ya esta encaminado.

 _\- Definitivamente tu aun sientes cosas por ella, aun la quieres, quizá con mucho temor de revivir toda la historia que un día las alejó, pero aun te mueve el corazón._

\- Es que si la vieras, sé por todo lo que ha pasado en estos años, desde aquella tarde en la habitación de un hotel de medio pelo, cuando me dejó llorando, dejándome rota una ultima vez; es imposible que al verla hoy en día no quiera protegerla con mi vida.

 _\- Pero ella tiene muy en claro tu posición en su vida, para ella eres su hermana, la que no quiso perder cuando se alejaron del rumbo, ¿verdad?_

\- Si, y lo sé, también estoy consciente de que ella sigue amando a alguien mas, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el famoso "remember", uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

 _\- Claro, pero en este caso enfócate en otra dirección, ella te necesita como la amiga que no tiene, no como la ex que ahora aparece para ocupar un lugar que alguna vez fue suyo en su vida._

\- Ouch, eso dolió eh…

 _\- Lo sé, pero es la verdad, así que cualquier tipo de recuerdo que empiecen a compartir o si se da un acercamiento mas carnal sé valiente una vez más y aléjate de eso. Es por el bien de ambas._

\- Si, tienes toda la razón, lo mejor es continuar con mi camino, como si no hubiese pasado nada, siendo la amiga que debo ser para las dos, sin esperar nada a cambio.

 _\- Exacto_

\- Es lo mejor que he escuchado en este ultimo tiempo, siempre es saludable hablar contigo, aun cuando eres tu el problema de mi pasado que ha vuelto Rachel.

 _\- Lo sé Quinn, te agradezco la franqueza y perdóname por haberte puesto en esta situación._

\- No hay nada que disculpar, ¿lo hecho, hecho está no?

 _\- Si y ¿Quinn?_

\- Dime

 _\- ¿Aun me quieres?_

\- Te quiero de la misma manera que te quise siempre, pero mis sentimientos ya se han transformado, ya no soy un riesgo para ti.

 _\- Entiendo, gracias por eso_

\- Gracias a ti.


End file.
